In the electronics industry, the continuing goal has been to reduce the size of electronic devices such as camcorders and portable telephones while increasing performance and speed. Integrated circuit packages for complex systems typically are comprised of a multiplicity of interconnected integrated circuit dies. The integrated circuit dies usually are made from a semiconductor material such as silicon or gallium arsenide. Semiconductor devices are formed in the various layers of the integrated circuit dies using photolithographic techniques. The integrated circuit dies may be mounted in packages that are then mounted on printed wiring boards.
Recently, there has been rapid development in semiconductor technology and, as a result, semiconductors are becoming smaller, circuitry within semiconductors is becoming increasingly dense to provide higher speeds. As the density increases however, higher power is used in these semiconductor components. Higher power results in greater heat generation in such semiconductors. Thus, heat dissipation is becoming more critical as semiconductor technology develops to address the increasing demand for semiconductors having higher power and speed.
Various techniques may be used to remove or dissipate heat generated by an integrated circuit. One such technique involves the use of a mass of conductive material. The mass of conductive material typically is referred to as a heat slug. One of the primary purposes of a heat slug is to absorb and dissipate the heat generated by the electronic circuitry on the integrated circuit and to spread the heat away from the integrated circuit. The heat slug thereby removes the heat from the integrated circuit and reduces the likelihood of the occurrence of hot spots that can have an adverse effect on the performance and reliability of the integrated circuit.
Heat slugs are made of a thermally conductive material such as aluminum, electro-plated copper, copper alloy, or ceramic, for example.
An electronic device may comprise at least one integrated circuit including a heat slug and a substrate carrier. Passive electronic components such as capacitors also may be attached to the substrate carrier. Typically, the integrated circuit is attached to one side of the substrate carrier by means of a number of solder balls, solder bumps, or other alternative connections. The heat slug may be formed out of a suitable thermally conductive material such as copper, aluminum, carbon composites, or alternative suitable materials.
One problem with large heat slugs occurs during integrated circuit package sawing. While sawing a large heat slug, the saw blade can cause sawing stress and heat slug burr.
Consequently, there still remains a need for improved, more economical, more efficient, and more readily manufactured and assembled heat slugs, heat slug package systems, and fabrication methods for use with integrated circuit devices.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.